Of Darkness and Daisies
by Elena Shinra
Summary: Hades has kept his wife in the Underworld longer than he was supposed to. Naturally, Demeter overreacts and Zeus gets furious. And poor Hermes, he's always caught in the middle. Just a story I started writing. It's basically a story about Persephone and how she handles her own life.
1. Chapter 1

~≈~≈I≈~≈~

It was April. Now, that may not seem important, but truly it was. And here's why: It was _snowing_! Some might just call it bad weather, bad luck even, but I knew the real reason why it was like this. My mother was still grieving over me. I don't know why I decided to stay an extra month, but I did.

"Sister, please. If you would just listen." Hermes, my brother and messenger of the gods spoke. "The world is still feeling Demeter's pain."

"I do not care." I tried to sound confident and powerful, but he didn't seem to be fazed by my change in attitude.

"I don't understand dear sister. Why is it you stay with _him_ when you have a loving mother who actually _cares_ about you up there in the upper-world?"

"You don't understand." I said in almost a whisper. "No one ever will."

"Don't tell me-"

"I love him, Hermes!" I interrupted, "Go and tell my father and my mother and all of Olympus! I love him. And I will not return with you. I cannot."

"Lady Persephone-"

"Go! And be sure to give Zeus my message."

Hermes bowed slightly. "Of course," and he was gone.

* * *

"Persephone!" My husband called to me. "Persephone, dear, where are you?" I stopped tending to the flowers of the underworld and walked in the direction of his voice.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, hoping he could hear me. I walked into our throne-room and kneeled down on one knee. "My lord, you called for me?"

Hades gave a slight smile, which is extremely difficult to get him to do, and spoke. "There is no need to bow before me. You are my queen after all, or have you forgotten?"

I smiled as well. "Of course not. How could I forget such a wonderful thing?"

"Something is on your mind." It wasn't a question. He knew the way I spoke and thought. If something _was_ on my mind, apparently I spoke differently. I had never noticed it, and when I asked my mother about it she said she had never noticed it either.

"Yes my lord," I responded, "I was just thinking about what happened while you were away this morning."

Hades looked at me, a more than serious tone to his voice. "Why?" He asked, "What happened?"

"It's nothing too serious. Hermes stopped by today. He told me that Zeus was furious with you, and Demeter was grieving even worse than normal. He came to take me back to the upper-world."

"And you didn't go?"

"I couldn't. You would have gotten furious with your brother if I had left without consulting with you first."

He sighed. "You can make your own decisions Persephone. Have Hermes tell me, when I am not here."

"You want me to leave?"

"You misunderstood. Don't let me hold you back from what you want. It is past time that I send you back to your mother, yet you choose to stay."

"Only because you asked it of me."

Hades sighed again and remained silent. When Hermes came to bring me home for the spring and summer, Hades has grabbed my arm and quietly asked me to stay. _Please, my dear, don't leave me. Not yet. _It was funny to think that the god of the underworld cared for me, but he did. He really did. No one would ever understand. They simply don't understand anything. When my mother asks me about my winter in the underworld, I can only reply with "It was dark. It was cold. I missed you." I couldn't tell her how much I loved it down here. She is just so used to the upper-world that she wouldn't understand how_ happy_ I was.

"Persephone. You're staring off into space again, my dear."

I shook my head, freeing myself from my thoughts. "Oh. Was I?"

"You were. What was it that you were thinking?" He stared at me with his cold, dark eyes. Those eyes that never frightened me, but still put me at a loss for words.

"Nothing, my lord. Just thinking about my…" I trailed off. I knew Hades didn't like my mother much, so I always tried not to talk about her.

"Your mother?" He asked. Again, he knew me so well. Of course I was thinking about her. But I really didn't miss her all that much. "Do you wish to go see her now? I will allow you to leave."

"No!" I blurted out, "I-I mean, I don't have to leave… If you want me to stay…"

"Decide yourself." It wasn't an order. It was more of a suggestion.

"Lord Hades. A message from Zeus!" Hermes was back again.

"How dare you storm in here unannounced!" My husband yelled furiously, standing up out of his throne.

"My lord, do calm down. Please tell us your message, Hermes." Hades sat back down, but didn't seem to be calmed.

Hermes stayed silent for a moment until Hades yelled again. "Do not anger me more, thief! Speak now!"

Hermes, unfazed by my husband's outburst, spoke in a calm tone. "Lord Zeus has ordered you to release the Lady Persephone from her captivity and return her to her mother Demeter immediately."

Hades smirked. "How I would love to follow my brothers orders," he said sarcastically, "But the choice is up to the queen." He looked at me. "My dear. Would you like to be released from your _captivity_?"

I stayed silent for a moment. I'm sure my mother missed me greatly, but Hades would miss me as well. I truly did feel sorry for him. Eight months of the year he is left alone in the underworld, forced into keeping peace among the dead. The first time he had brought me here I was horrified. I was so frightened. Everything was dark and cold and nothing like the upper-world. I thought Hades was a horrible god. He kidnapped me and forced me into marrying him. But over the years I grew to like him, a little more each year. He was kind toward me. He gave me jewels, indescribable and beautiful riches. He even gave me my own garden of flowers that would grow in the dark. I had no idea what I should do. True, the deal between Zeus, Demeter, and Hades had been broken, but it was only a month longer than usual. "Hermes," I finally spoke, "Did you deliver my previous message to the gods on Olympus?"

"I did, my lady, but they were not too pleased-"

"Take me to my mother then." I said quickly. "Tomorrow at sunrise, I shall leave here and return with you. Tell my father that I have made this decision on behalf of his agreement with my husband. That is the only reason why I will allow you to bring me back, because of that agreement."

"Yes, my lady." He bowed respectfully and flew off.

I turned to face Hades. The expression of anger that was on his face was now replaced with something close to sadness.

"I'm sorry," I told him, "But I do miss the sun and the fresh air. And without me up there, my mother will let the earth die."

"I understand." He told me. "What was your previous message that you sent to my brother?"

I could feel my face getting hotter. "It isn't very important." I tried to sound convincing.

"Obviously not." He stood up from his elegant throne and walked over to me, cupping his hand under my chin. "But if you wish not to tell me, I will not force it upon you." He gently kissed my forehead and whispered, "You better get ready to leave. You only have a few hours before Hermes will return."

I smiled and gave him hug, which alway startled him. "Don't worry. The summer months will go by quickly."

"You say that every year, my dear queen," He placed a crown of black flowers, that I just noticed he had been holding, on my head, "But it never does."

* * *

The next morning came quickly. I was a little sad to leave, but I could tell my husband was even more so. But Hades has a way of turning his sadness into anger. I can only only say one thing: Poor Hermes.

"I don't see how you put up with him every year." Hermes said to me while we were walking to Olympus. I convinced him to walk slowly with me through the woods. Wood nymphs waved to us a giggled when Hermes gave an over-confidant grin.

"I don't know," I replied, "He's actually very kind. To me anyway."

Hermes burst into a fit of laughter. "Hades! Kind?" He continued his laughing.

I glared at him. "Yes. Kind. He just doesn't want people to know it." I put my hands on my hips stubbornly.

Hermes stopped laughing. "Persephone. If that's true, then why does he let _you _know about his kindness? That is, if your telling the truth about this."

"I am telling the truth and he's kind to me because he cares about me."

"He kidnapped you and forced you into marrying him, how is that caring about you."

"He loves me, Hermes! Stop trying to make it look like he doesn't"

Hermes looked slightly offended. "Woah! Hey! I'm not trying to accuse anybody of anything! I'm just stating what I know!"

"Take me home, Hermes." I ordered. "I don't wish to speak with you any longer."

Hermes frowned. "Of course, my dear sister. But I advise that you not speak of your love for Hades when we arrive at Olympus."

"You think I don't know that? Hermes. Take me home _now_!"

Hermes nodded and grabbed my hand. We flew quickly through the air and we arrived at Mount Olympus within a matter of minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

~≈~≈II≈~≈~

The moment my mother saw me, she hugged me. "Oh! My dear Persephone! Oh, my child, how I've missed you so much!" she cried out. She released me from her embrace and held me by the shoulders, looking strait into my eyes. "What has that horrible man been doing to you? How care he keep you captive! Persephone! Are you alright? I was so worried!"

I sighed. "Mother, relax. Hades has done nothing to me. And I was not forced to stay longer than I was supposed to. He asked it of me, so I obeyed."

"Persephone." My mother looked at me seriously, "Don't trust that man!"

"Mother, I stayed in the underworld because I wanted to. Not because I had to."

"Why would you ever want to stay down there?" Her tone was harsh. "You tell me every year how awful it is!"

My mother was starting to get on my nerves. She overreacted about _everything_! I couldn't believe how _naive _she was! She didn't believe me about anything. Sometimes I felt like I would be better of staying in the underworld with the one man who actually made me feel important, who didn't treat me like a helpless child.

"Zeus! Tell her she's being ridiculous!" There she goes again. Overreacting.

"I can't do that," my father said, "But Hades is to blame for this mess." He stood up from his throne and put a hand on my mother's shoulder. "Stop overreacting, sister." I wish I could tell her that… "I will speak with Hades."

"How do expect to do that?" Zeus's wife, Hera, chimed in. "He won't allow you into his realm."

"Hermes!" Zeus called the messenger. "Tell my brother I wish to speak with him. Tell him to come up here immediately."

"My lord, I don't think Hades will-"

"Now!" Zeus bellowed. Poor Hermes, always getting yelled at. Sadly I don't have the power to calm my father down. I will don't like being on Olympus.

"Come, my dear." My mother said to me. "Let's get you back down to Earth."

All I could say before following her was, "Yes, mother."

* * *

The moment we got back to earth, I climbed up the nearest tree I could find and sat on the lowest branch, my back against the trunk.

"My dear Persephone, is everything alright?" Mother asked me with a kind tone to her voice. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from her. "Don't be like, my dear. Are you angry with me?"

"I doubt you would like the answer." I spoke harshly. My mother sighed and started to walk away.

"I won't be too far," She said, "Try not to wonder off, alright." I nodded and she dissapeared behind some trees.

I looked around. The area was beautiful. Flowers everywhere, the sun shining bright, and wood nymphs splashing in the river only a few yards away.

"What a beautiful sight." A voice next to me said, almost causing me to fall out of the tree. The man chuckled a little bit, "Sorry Persephone, didn't mean to startle you."

"Don't do that to me!" I leaned down and punched the man on the arm playfully. "When will you ever learn to be nice to me, Apollo?"

"Hey, I am nice," the sun god spoke, faking offense in his tone.

I giggled. Apollo was actually very kind to me. He was probably the only god who understood me and bothered to listen. Hermes did too, but he was always in a rush it seemed like he was trying to avoid our conversations. I enjoyed talking to Apollo when I could. He was funny and always managed to make me smile. Now, don't get the wrong idea. He was only a friend. I would never cheat on Hades. I love the god of the underworld far too much to ever do anything so cruel. "So what are you doing here?" I asked Apollo.

"Just looking around." He replied, "Also, I heard your mother was giving you a hard time, so I thought I might cheer you up."

"Well that's kind of you, but I don't really need cheering up."

"I can leave if you want-"

"No!" I interrupted quickly, "I mean, you don't have to leave… If you don't want to."

He chuckled. "Oh Persephone, you're so adorable."

I could feel my face get hot. He always did this to me! Making me blush like crazy with his flirting. I really hated it. But he was handsome and the things he said just made me forget I was even married in the first place. If I were't married to Hades, I probably would marry Apollo in a heartbeat if he ever asked me. Not like I would admit that to anyone. I won't even admit it to myself.

The sun god held out his hand to me. "Come on, I'll help you down." By instinct I took his hand and hopped down from the tree branch I was sitting on.

"Thank you." I said, his hand still holding mine.

He pulled me closer to him and whispered, "Any time, my dear Persephone." And he kissed my forehead. My face felt like it was on fire.


	3. Chapter 3

~≈~≈III≈~≈~

I woke up in the middle of a flower field. Mornings on Earth were so beautiful. There were birds in the treetops, singing their songs and the morning sun reflected off the flower petals in the most breath-taking way.

I stood up and walked to the opening in the woods. The opening I'm talking about is a small gap between two large trees which I decorated with flowers in vines to make it look like a doorway. Right through the small opening is a path I also created. The path is fairly small and only goes out about ten feet. There are rocks lining the path on both sides.

After following my path, I wandered around, looking for my mother. She couldn't be too far out.

"Absolutely not!" I heard my mother say loudly. She wasn't shouting, just speaking louder than usual. "I will not allow it!"

I hid behind the closest tree and listened to the conversation.

"Demeter, please. I'll bring her right back. I promise." A male voice was speaking. I recognized the voice: It's owner being Hermes. Were they talking about me?

"Like I said before, I won't allow it! You can tell that good-for-nothing, selfish _creep_ that I won't let him even steal a glance at her as long as she's with me!" She was talking about Hades there, I knew that. "Good-for-nothing" and "selfish" were words she would use to describe just about anyone, but "creep" she only used to describe my husband, Hades.

"Demeter, you wouldn't want to anger Lord Hades, now would you?" Hermes said, not wanting to anger my mother too much.

"Does it look like I care!?" Obviously he failed to keep her calm. "My daughter stays here!"

"Yes, lady Demeter." Hermes said, "I'll tell Hades." He began to fly away, but I stopped him.

"Hermes, wait!" I stepped out from behind the tree. Hermes turned around.

My mother looked at me. "Persephone. I didn't realize you were awake."

I ignored her. "Hermes, allow me to go with you to the underworld. Please."

"Lady Persephone?" Hermes looked confused, then gave a questioning look towards Demeter.

"Absolutely not, Persephone! I won't allow this!" My mother shouted.

"Mother, I'll be right back. I promise. I won't be gone long. If I'm not back by sunset, then you can start to worry. Hermes will be with me," I looked at my brother, "Correct?"

Hermes nodded, "I'll stay with her. I promise."

My mother looked reluctant and nodded her head. She stayed silent as Hermes carried me with him to the underworld.

* * *

We arrived in the underworld and walked through Hades's elaborate palace to the throne room. As we reached the doors, Hermes stepped behind me and motions for me to go first. I pushed the doors open and walked through the empty room, the doors closing behind us.

"Is Hades not here?" Hermes asked me. I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing the answer.

"He may be gone," I said, "But more than likely he's somewhere else in the underworld." I walked over to my throne, which was smaller than Hades's, but just as stunning and elaborate. I sat down and saw Hermes tense up slightly. "Is everything all right with you?" I asked him.

He looked stunned by my worry for him, but he managed a small smile. "Yes, my queen."

I stared at him in confusion. That was the first he had ever called me that. "Hermes," I said slowly, "You are not of this realm, so therefore, I am not your queen."

Before Hermes could reply, the doors to the throne room slammed open, a loud echo filled the air in the room. I stood up as Hades began to storm over to his throne. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me. He was obviously surprised that I was there. Then he saw Hermes and his angry returned, just as quickly as it had left.

"Leave!" He bellowed, causing Hermes to jump and quickly fly out of the room. His expresso softened as the doors closed. "My dear, I did not expect you to be here."

I walked over to him and hugged him tightly. He never hugs me back. I have a feeling it's because he's too surprised to even think of hugging me back. I laughed lightly and released the man from the hug that startled him. "I can't believe how much I missed you after just one day."

Hades managed a small smile. "So you missed me?" He put a hand on my cheek softly. I loved the kindness he showed only to me. It always made me feel happy to be with him.

"Of course I missed you." I whispered, "But sadly I can't stay with you for long."

"I know." He said. I thought I heard sadness in his tone. "I can only imagine how your mother will react if I keep you here too long."

"Don't be too harsh towards her. She just doesn't want me to get hurt."

"She's overprotective."

"Only a little."

"_Very_ overprotective."

I laughed at his attempts to defend himself. "Alright," I agreed, "You're right."

He walked away from me and sat down in his throne. "Of course I'm right." He smiled at me. A smile that only I will ever see.

"What are you implying?" I asked.

He didn't answer me. He only chuckled.

The doors to the room opened again. Slowly this time. "Pardon my interrupting-"

"What is it!" Hades shouted at Hermes, who had just entered.

"Demeter wishes that I bring her daughter back now."

"But I've only been here a few minutes!" I complained. I really didn't want to leave.

"I'm sorry, dear sister, but you must return with me."

"I will see you soon, my dear." Hades said to me, "You shouldn't keep your mother waiting."

I nodded and followed Hermes out of the throne room, only turning around once to wave goodbye to my husband. "How do you put up with that guy?" Hermes whispered to me.

I laughed. "Well he doesn't yell at _me."_ I smiled and Hermes just shook his head.

"I don't see how that's possible. He's always in such a sour mood."

"Well, if you were me, you would understand." And with that, Hermes flew me back to Earth, where I was just about attack by my mother's embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

~≈~≈IV≈~≈~

A week after my audience with Hades, I was sitting by the river, watching the fish swim around each other playfully. The water was so clear and beautiful. I dipped my hand into the water and the playful fish swan in opposite directions away from my hand. I laughed and pulled my hand out of the water. Standing up, I decided to walk upstream to the lake the river poured into.

The water was cool and deep. I walked farther around the lake to a small cliff, about five feet high with large rocks stretching over the edge of the water. I walked onto one of the rocks and stared into the water, shining beautifully and a wonderful deep blue color. I jumped into the water.

Under the water, bubbles rose from around me, heading for the surface. I decided to follow their example and push off the sand-covered ground with my foot, rising to the surface myself.

"So that's what that splash was." A male voice chuckled.

I sighed and smiled. "Must you alway sneak up on me?"

Apollo laughed and replied, "I didn't know you were over here. I just heard a splash int he water." He was sitting on the edge of the rock I had jumped from. "A wonderful day for a swim, wouldn't you agree?" A smile was still on his face.

"If you think that, then why don't you join me?"

"I think I'll stay up here." He said, looking up at the sky.

"Afraid of the water?" I asked, holding back a laugh.

He glared at me, but his face quickly softened into a smile.

I laughed. "I'm right!"

"I'm not _afraid_ of the water. I just don't like it much."

"What's the difference?"

Before he could reply, my mother's voice from nearby called out, "Persephone!"

"Looks like that's my cue to leave." Apollo stood up.

"Why's that?" I asked. "My mother isn't _that_ mean."

He laughed. "Oh Persephone, you're so naïve."

"How so?" I continued questioning him.

"Persephone. There you are! I was looking everywhere for-" She stopped mid sentence and looked at Apollo. He avoided eye contact with her and began looking around like everything was unlike anything he's ever seen before. "What have you been doing to my daughter?" She asked him harshly.

The sun god finally looked at her, slightly offended. "Why would I do anything to her? We were just talking."

"It's true, mother." I defended him.

My mother still seemed strangely angry with the man. She said nothing and looked at him skeptically. "Just talking, huh?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "You weren't thinking of joining her in the water, were you?"

"Mother please-"

"Quiet!" She interrupted me. "Answer the question." She directed her last statement towards Apollo.

"No. I wasn't. I give you my word."

"Mother, please. He's done nothing wrong."

"Get out of the water." She told me.

I obeyed her and swan to the shore, ringing out my hair as I stood up on the grass lining the lake. My mother was still talking to Apollo on the rock over the water, when suddenly the man was pushed off the edge. I couldn't help nut laugh silently as he tried to keep himself afloat on the surface. My mother walked down from the cliff and over to me.

"Come along Persephone." She said to me, and began walking away. I followed her and turned around once. I mouthed a "sorry" to Apollo and gave an amused smile.

* * *

Later that day I was able to escape my mother and wander over to the river again. I returned to the lake to make sure Apollo hadn't drowned and to see if he was still there. I walked around the edge of the lake, looking for my friend, but he seemed to be gone. I should have known he wouldn't stay. He probably thought I wouldn't be back anytime soon. A reasonable guess, but still I was slightly disappointed he hadn't waited for me.

"You know, you're mother is very cruel." I turned around to see Apollo leaning against one of the nearby trees with that handsome grin on his face.

"Sorry about that." I apologized.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's not your fault. She's just overprotective of you. She probably thinks every guy is going to kidnap you. Or something like that." I rolled my eyes. Of course she would think that. She always did, even before it happened.

"Well you can't blame her." I said, actually defending my mother a little.

"You're right. I can't. I'll admit, I worry about your protection sometimes too." That comment made my blush. He actually worried about me?

"You do?" I asked him. He looked up at, a serious expression on his face.

"Of course I do." He replied, "A guy would do anything to be with a girl as beautiful as you." My face felt hotter.

"Why don't you go protect Aphrodite then? Guys are always trying to be with _her_." I retorted.

"Aphrodite?" He smiled, "Come on Persephone, you're more beautiful than Aphrodite. And she's the one trying to be with every handsome guy she sees. Like anyone would _want_ to be in her company." He laughed. I turned away from him. I didn't want him to see how red my face must be. More beautiful than Aphrodite? Not likely. Sure, I wanted to believe it. I have a few thing against her, but no one was more beautiful than her. She was the goddess of _beauty_ after all.

"Is everything alright?" Apollo asked me, freeing me from my thoughts. I turned back around to face him, hoping my face wasn't as red as I thought it was.

"Yeah." I said with a smile. "Just fine."

He chuckled and shook his head slightly. "Come on," he said, "Let's go look around. I have a feeling you don't wander off too much. Let's see what we can find." He pushed himself off from the tree trunk and held out his hand for mine. It took me a while to finally walk over to him and take his hand. We began walking away from the lake, his hand holding mine the entire time we walked.

* * *

That night I sat in the middle of my flower field, daisies and poppies towering over the grass. I had made a flower chain, the white and red flowers making a crown around my head. I felt like I was being watched, but I looked around, multiple times, and saw no one.

The starts shone down, and the moon was high and bright in the sky. I laid myself down in the grass and continued looking up at the sky. My thoughts were too scrambled around for me to actually think clearly about anything. I was still flustered about my day with Apollo, it was kind of strange. I don't remember ever having feelings for the man, but it was now clear that he had feelings for _me_.

The sound of a snapping twig echoed through the air. I sat up quickly and looked around again. _Was_ I being watched? "Who's there?" I called out, not expecting an answer, but I received one.

"I apologize." A voice said. There was someone behind the trees. A man, by the sound of his voice I stood up and walked over to the edge of the woods.

"Who are you? Why were you watching me?" This time the man didn't reply. "Please, show yourself to me." Still nothing. "I am not angry with you, and I will not harm you." Perhaps the man left. Quietly enough so I didn't notice. "Are you still there?" I tried looking through the dark woods, but I couldn't see anything.

"I am." The voice whispered in my ear from behind me. The man had his hands on his arms and his chin rested on the top of my head.

"Who are you?" I asked again without turning around. I was more frightened now than I was before.

"It's a shame what one week can do. You don't even recognize my voice." There was a sadness in the man's voice, but it was a kind of mocking sadness.

"No, I don't recognize your voice." The man took his hands from my shoulder and turned me around. I had trouble seeing him, because of the darkness, but I recognized the features on his face and I suddenly felt guilty. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I should have known it was you. I am so sorry. I-"

"Persephone," the man, who I now recognized as my husband, interrupted. "There is no need for you to apologize."

"But-"

"Persephone." I silenced myself. "It's alright." I nodded and he continued, "I came to see you, my dear, I don't wish to waste this time with unnecessary apologies."

"Of course." I spoke. Visits from Hades during the summer months weren't uncommon. I always loved how he would surprise me with his occasional visits.

Hades kissed my forehead lightly and whispered. "I must leave now. I'm sorry for startling you. I will see you soon, I promise."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck in a close embrace. "I'll be waiting." I whispered and released him. He gave a small, pain-filled smile and walked past me, disappearing into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

~≈~≈V≈~≈~

I couldn't stop thinking about Hades. He seemed bothered by something. And that bothered _me_. Maybe he knew what had happened between Apollo and me yesterday and he thinks I'm in love with him. That could be possible, but it was ridiculous! All we did was go for a walk and talk to each other. But Apollo did have feelings for me, and that would probably anger Hades if he knew. And if he knew, he wouldn't seem bothered. He would have shouted or overreacted in some way.

I was starting to confuse me. If something _was_ bothering Hades, he would have said something, right?

I sighed. Maybe I should talk to someone who would understand, and someone I could trust. I decided it would be a good idea to speak with Athena. She was kind enough that she would listen to me, and she would give me useful advice.

"Mother," I said to Demeter as I approached her, "Could you take me to Olympus?"

My mother eyed me suspiciously, "Why would you need to go there, my dear?"

"I need to talk to Athena." I replied.

"Why is that?"

"Nothing too important, I just need advice on something."

She looked concerned now. "About what? Perhaps I could help."

"You couldn't. You wouldn't understand and you wouldn't let me finish speaking before you come to a rash decision."

She sighed. "It's about Hades, isn't it?"

"Mother, please. I just wish to speak with Athena," I pleaded, "You just wouldn't understand."

"Alright," she spoke, "I suppose I can allow it."

* * *

Of course, as soon as we got to Olympus, my mother had a yelling match with Zeus. Those two truly had communication problems. I quickly walked away from the scene and asked around, looking for Athena. Most of the gods told me to ask someone else (Ares told me to ask Hephaestus and Hephaestus told me to ask Artemis, and so on. I had enough trouble finding those people.) So I asked around and was finally told that she was having a winning battle with Aphrodite, who Ares knew exactly where she was.

I finally found them, Aphrodite shouting and stomping her feet and Athena standing calmly, giving her input and receiving more shouts in return. It was obvious Athena was winning this argument.

I cleared my throat and both heads turned to me. Athena smiled widely and greeted me while Aphrodite glared.

"What can I do for, Persephone?" Athena asked.

"Oh, I was wondering if you could help me with something." I replied.

"Love troubles. Also you and your love troubles." Aphrodite said, still glaring.

"Not that I would want your help!" I yelled.

"Calm down you two," Athena calmly said, "Persephone, I'll help you with your problems. Aphrodite, you stay out of this."

"Like I would bother with _her_," she said, sneering as she said "her." Then she left.

"So what's wrong?" Athena asked, ready to listen.

I took a breath and began telling her my story. "So Hades visited me last night and he was speaking to me and it sound like he was bothered by something. I don't know what it was. Now, earlier yesterday, Apollo and I were talking and he was kind of flirting with me. But he looked strangely serious. So then we went for a walk, but he was holding my hand the whole time. I didn't pull away from him though. But I have a felling the Apollo has feelings for me and I think Hades might think so as well. But I'm afraid he thinks I have feelings for Apollo. And if that's true, then Hades will become more distant towards me and I _really_ don't want that." I finished and took a breath that I hadn't taken since I began talking.

Athena was silent for a moment, thinking about what I just said. "Well," She began, "Your suspicions about Apollo may be true, but I don't think you should be too worried about it. It's obvious you're too much in love with Hades that you would even think about having feelings for another. At least, I would hope. Now what you could do about Hades. If it seems to you that something is bothering him, you should ask him about it. It isn't wise to make assumptions. It could cause you to over think about the worst case scenario. Making assumptions is usually what tears two people apart. I suggest you distance yourself from Apollo slightly more than you are now."

"Are you suggesting that we-"

"No," Athena interrupted, "I'm not suggest you two completely move apart from each other. I can tell your friendship with Apollo is important, but it would be wise for you to keep it at that, friends. Keep him close to you, but not too close. Make sure he knows you're nothing _but_ friends, and don't allow yourself to be flustered by him."

"Easy for you to say." I said under my breath.

"It may not be easy, but it's what you should do."

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Athena. You were a great help."

"Anytime." She smiled back at me and left me to leave and continue her argument with Aphrodite.

I found my mother exactly where I thought she would be: with Zeus, arguing about nothing. I tapped on her shoulder and she stopped her yelling. "I'm ready to leave." I told her. She said nothing more to my father and we returned to Earth.

* * *

"Did Athena give you the advice you need?" Demeter asked me.

"Yes, she did." I replied.

My mother nodded and wandered off, tending to some nearby plants. I took that as my sign to wander off as well, so I did.

I walked to the river, like I did almost daily. I followed the river upstream, opposite the direction of the lake. I hardly notice where I was walking, my thoughts clouded my mind too greatly. I let my feet decide where they wanted to go and I stared at the ground, thinking over everything Athena had said to me. It was good advice. She was right, I needed to speak with Hades about the things that seemed to bother him. And she was right about Apollo too. He acted too much like I was something more than his friend. I hadn't noticed it until now. Why was that? Was I truly that naïve?

My thoughts were disrupted by something causing me to fall to the ground. What did I run into?

"Persephone! Oh! Are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

I looked up and Hermes was standing in front of me, holding his hand out, offering to help me up. "Yes," I replied, taking his hand, "Yes, I'm fine." He pulled me up so I was standing again. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you walking there."

"I didn't see you either." I smiled. "I'm at as much fault as you."

He laughed lightly. "Still. I should watch where I'm going. I was actually looking for you."

I stared at him, confused. "You were? Is there a message for me? Is it from Hades?" The more I asked, the more excited I got.

"Uh… No." He rubbed the back of his head, "I, uh, I just wanted to talk with you. I've nothing to do at the moment."

I laughed slightly. "So you wish to spend your rare time of relaxation with me?"

"If you want to put it that way…" He trailed of and I could have sworn I saw a slight hint of pink on his cheeks. Why was he suddenly nervous around me? I have to admit, it amused me.

"Would you like to walk with me, Hermes?" I asked, a smile playing at the corners of my mouth.

He looked at me and quickly nodded his head. "Yes, of course."

I laughed at his reaction to my offer. We walked along the river's edge and spoke with each other. At one point during our walk, I thought it would be amusing to push Hermes into the river, and here I was right. But it backfired on me and I found myself puled into the water. I splashed him continuously with the cool, blue water, only to be splashed in return.

Eventually, we got out of the water. The sky turned a deep shade of orange mixing into blue and Hermes had to leave. He waved a goodbye behind him, and was gone. I smiled to myself and watched him leave. My mother would kill him if she found out I spent my day with him.


	6. Chapter 6

~≈~≈VI≈~≈~

When I returned to my mother it was way past dark.

"Where have you been young lady? You had me worried sick!" My mother had her hands on her hips and a stern look across her face.

"I was by the river." I told her, careful not to mention who I was with.

"You know better than to stay out past dark!"

"I'm sorry mother. I was having too much fun. I must've lost track of time."

Demeter gave a sigh an told me to go off to bed. I did as she told me and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The next morning I woke to the sound of thunder. Lightning streaked across the dark, cloud filled sky. I wondered what father was so upset about this time. Maybe Hera caught him with another one of his mortal female "friends." Or he was fighting with his brother Poseidon about which of their domains is the better of the two. Which ever it was, it still meant Zeus was angry.

I walked along the edge of the forest, thinking about where to go for the day.

Another bolt of lighting flashed across the sky, almost blinding me. The lightning hit a tree that was right next to me, causing me to scream and fall backwards. I landed on my back, a headache starting to form in my head. I sat up, placing a hand on my now aching head, feeling pain as I lifted my arm. The side of my arm had been burnt by the melted sap from the exploding tree. To my surprise, there was no fire. That was most likely because of the downpour of rain that now surrounded me.

My arm stung and the rain around me made it worse. I decided to go into the woods and find my mother. If anything, this will give her something else to yell at Zeus about.

When I finally found my mother, she was in her garden, tending to the many crops that grew there.

"Oh! My dear Persephone! What happened to your arm?" My mother cried out when she saw my injury.

"It got burnt." I stated plainly.

"How on Earth did this happen to you?"

"A bolt of lightning hit a tree next to me and the sap burnt my arm." I prepared myself for my mother's outrage.

"I'll have a talk with Zeus about this! How dare he put my daughter in danger! Persephone, you stay here and I'll go talk to him." She sat me down on a rock and wrapped my arm in some leaves from the surrounding crops. As soon as she was done bandaging my wound, she left to seek out Mount Olympus. I did as my mother told me to and sat still. At least, I sat still for as long as I could.

I looked up into the shower of rain, some drops threatening to hit my eyes. I sometimes liked rain showers. The rain helps the flowers to grow. I wanted to go down by the river, but my mother would be furious if she got back and I wasn't here. I decided it didn't matter. I hated doing nothing. So I stood up and made my way to my favorite place to relax.

* * *

The river always looked the same, but it was the most relaxing place to go. My mother never let me wander far, probably because she's the most paranoid person in the world.

I walked along the edge, watching raindrops form circles in the water. There always seemed to be more fish in the river when it rained. I stopped at a random point along the river and sat down, putting my feet into the cool water.

I was hoping I would see Apollo or Hermes while I was sitting along side the river. I wondered what would happen if I saw both at the same time. I wondered if Apollo was perhaps the jealous type. He could be like my mother, not wanting to see me around any other men. I didn't know, and I had a feeling I didn't exactly want to find out.

I looked around, noticing that I was still alone. I wanted so badly to see somebody. Anybody would do. I would even put up with Aphrodite if it meant I didn't have to sit here alone.

I could tell my mother was making Zeus even angrier than he was roared more often and lightning lit up the Earth almost every second. The downpour of rain became harsher and stung against my face if I tried looking up.

"My dear, why ever do you look so sad?" I jumped slightly at the voice from behind me, but I didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Hades. What are you doing here?" I asked the man who spoke to me.

"So you recognize my voice this time?" I laughed lightly. "What ever is the matter, my dear?"

I sighed. "Nothing. I'm just… I just feel so alone. At least right now I do."

Hades put his hands on my arms, causing me to cringe at his touch. "What's the matter, Persephone?"

"My arm. It still hurts." I mentioned as if he should know that already.

"What happened?" I smiled at his concern for me. But, he was questioning me so much, it was starting to annoy me. I didn't want to be annoyed, but his questioning reminded me of my mother and how she questioned me about _everything_.

"I got burnt by a tree that exploded when a bolt of lightning hit it. It's not that big of a deal. I'm sure it was an accident." I explained.

"My dear, you are all too forgiving."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

Hades laughed a little then sat next to me. He put his hand on my face and turned my head gently to face him. "Of course it isn't." He replied, brushing a strand of my soaked hair behind my ear.

"Hades, you really shouldn't be here." I wanted to be happy to see him, but it wasn't a good time for him to be on Earth.

My husband sighed and moved his hand away from my face. I noticed that the rain was starting to lighten up. Either my mother managed to calm him down or she left Mount Olympus.

Hades stood up next to me. "I suppose you're right, my dear. Until I see you again." With that, he vanished into the shadows and was gone. My visits with Hades never lasted long. But I wasn't to keen on seeing anyone for a while. I decided to sit by the river until the rain died down. Maybe my injury would be less painful by then.


	7. Chapter 7

≈~≈VII≈~≈~

By the time of noon the rain had stopped. Thunder still shook the sky, but the lightning was hardly seen. I still had no idea on what my father was so upset about. My mother spoke nothing of it.

I had hoped by the time the rain stopped that the sun would come out. But it didn't. The dark and gloomy clouds still covered and sight of light in the sky. Every now and then a ray of sun would escape through the clouds, but it never stayed free for long. I prayed to Apollo to make the sun shine brighter, and I prayed to my father to remove the clouds in the sky, but neither granted my wishes.

I walked silently through the woods. I was alone now, seeing as how I had already gotten a lecture from my mother about my habit of wandering off. She always tells me, _"Remember what happened last time you wandered off?" _and "_You wouldn't want to be forced into another marriage with a good-for-nothing man, would you?" _ I never hear the end of it. Demeter speaks as if my marriage to Hades were a bad thing.

"I never knew you cared about me enough to give me a prayer." Apollo's voice filled the quiet air. He was standing behind me, I knew it.

"Why is it that everyone enjoys sneaking up on me? No one ever wants to start a conversation while standing in front of me." I replied to him as a turned around.

The sun god's lips formed a smirk. "Well it's always fun to startle you. But don't worry, I won't kidnap you like that jerk Hades did." I sighed. Everyone always brings that up.

"It turned out to be a good thing in the end." I said as I turned away from Apollo.

"A good thing!" He sounded surprised. "How one Earth, or even in the underworld, could that have been a good thing!" He was practically shouting his words by now.

I spoke in a whisper, "You wouldn't understand," and I continued walking away from my friend.

Apollo made no attempt to follow me. He seemed angry and slightly confused. Why is it that no one even _tries_ to understand? I question myself on this constantly. No one gets it. Everyone thinks Hades is the bad guy. But he doesn't kill people. He simple keeps order to them and frees the Earth from the spirits' corruption. Sure, I hated the man at first, but now I love him. For some strange reason, I really do.

"I love him." I spoke in a whisper to myself. Then I said again, this time a little louder so I could hear the echo of my voice, "I love him!"

Right as I said it, I caught a glimpse of a man flying off in the opposite direction of me, his winged shoes carrying him away at a speed as quick as sound.

"Hermes…?" I asked myself in a whisper. "But why was he here?"

* * *

"Hermes!" I called for my brother but he did not appear. "Hermes!" I called again, and I still didn't see him.

"Persephone. Why did you call for me?"

I sighed in relief when I saw him. "Hermes," I spoke softly, "is everything all right? I saw you earlier. At least, I think I did."

Hermes's face looked sad. "I didn't believe you when you first told me. I thought you were just making excuses to stay away from your mother. But…" Hermes paused for a moment. "But I guess you meant it."

I stared at him for a while. I wasn't sure what he was talking about. "What do you… What do you mean, Hermes?" I lowered my voice in concern. He didn't seem like himself.

"Hades." He stated simply.

"What of him?"

"Do you truly love that man Persephone?" I could tell he was slightly nervous to ask that question. I could also tell he was afraid of the answer.

"I do." I finally spoke. "Ask that awful goddess Aphrodite if you don't believe me."

Hermes looked hurt. Even more so than he did before. The god flew off without another word, leaving me standing alone, feeling sorry for him.

* * *

I walked along the river, like I always do. There was so much on my mind, I hardly even noticed the nymphs in the water, throwing handfuls of water up at me, attempting to cheer me up. I wandered down the edge of the river until it opened up into a small lake. I continued walking along the lake until it turned back int a river. I was so lost in my thought that I had no idea on where I was going. It seemed so strange to me that Hermes and Apollo would both act so out of character over news that was so obvious. At least, I thought it would be obvious.

Just like I alway tell myself, and everyone else for that matter, they just don't understand. I feel like I'm being controlled by everyone but myself. Like my love for my husband was forbidden. Perhaps it was. I could only imagine what my father would do if he discovered the truth, But what if he knew already? What if he kept it to himself? That was ridiculous though. Zeus never keeps things to himself. He would rat make the Earth feel his rage. That reminded me of my arm. It was still burn, but hardly stinging anymore.

I decided to take the bandages off. As I did, I felt a bolt of pain rush through my arm. It lasted for only a second, but it was enough to make me sit on the ground in pain. The wound had started to scab over and heal, but it looked extremely painful.

I went to clean my arm out in the river and noticed there was no water near me. How did I wander so far away? I could have sworn I was following the flow of the river.

I was slightly frightened. I wasn't sure where I was. What if I couldn't find my way back? What would I do? These questions wouldn't stop going through my head.

The wind rushed past me, blowing my hair in front of my face. I didn't move from where I was. I had no wishes of being lost any more than I already was.

* * *

As the sun started setting, I still didn't move from my spot. I was sure my mother would look for me, or at least get along with my father long enough to find me. The only time I ever saw them cooperate was when they were trying to bring me away from Hades.

I sat still for quite some time and the sky turned back. Finally, I stood up and started walking in the opposite direction I had been before. I'm sure I just walked in a straight line.

After a minute or two, I sighed and sat down again. I was only going to get myself lost even more. I looked at the sky and saw miniature clouds rolling lazily across the sky in front of the stars. I then looked at the ground, having a silent argument with myself on whether or not I should start walking again. When suddenly, I saw the feet of a man. He was standing right in front of me and my head shot up, my eyes widened in fear, but only for a second.

"My dear Persephone, I never thought I would get another chance to meet you this way," the man in front of me said with an emotionless expression on his handsome face.

"Why do you always tease me? I'm simply lost, that's all." I said to him, "I didn't ask for you to find me, Hades."

"Ah, but it really is a pleasure to see you again. Surprisingly, this time, it wasn't intended."

I gave a small smile and got to my feet. I still had to look up to make eye contact with my husband. "Is that so? What do you plan on doing then?"

"Come back with me." He replied quickly.

My eyes widened in shock. He was asking me to return to the Underworld. I had only been on Earth for nearly a month, and he wanted me to go with him. "What?" I asked quietly.

"Please." He said this word so quietly, I almost didn't hear him. I was shocked by his plea, rarely ever did he say _please_ when asking someone to do something. I couldn't say no to him now. "Persephone," He spoke normally now, "I don't want to have to wait until winter to be with you again. You're lost anyways, aren't you?"

"Yes," I replied, "I've been here all day and no one has come."

"Come with me Persephone." He held out his hand and I couldn't do anything else than take it.


	8. Chapter 8

~≈~≈VIII≈~≈~

I was back in the Underworld. I couldn't help but smile uncontrollably. Down here I felt so much more free, so much more _alive_. I turned to face my has bond with the large grin still on my face. I had expected him to at least have the smallest hint of a smile, but his face was emotionless as he stared at me. My smile faded.

"Hades," I said softly, "What ever is the matter?"

I got no response. He simply walked right past me and sat at his throne, still staring down at me with his eyes that I now saw as truly cold. His expression did not change. There was no way of me knowing what he was thinking. I was about to speak, when words finally freed themselves from his lips.

"Something has been bothering me, Persephone." The way he said my name sent a shiver down my back, it was cold and meaningless.

"What would that be?" I asked him, trying not to have a worried tone to my voice.

"I think you know already."

"But I don't!" He never gives me a straight answer. Hades always likes to play these guessing games.

"I spoke with Aphrodite today." He began explaining.

"But how could you-"

"She had sent for me to speak about you." He interrupted. I froze when I heard that. I knew where this was going.

"Is that why you brought me down here?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Only partly." He said, his face still free of emotion. He rested his arm on the edge of his throne and his chin on his fist. The way he was eyeing me was unnerving. "But anyway," He went on explaining his story, "She told me some interesting things that confused me greatly."

I gulped, "Like what?" I asked weakly.

"She told me you were falling in love with other men on Earth. Not mortals, but other gods." He froze for a moment, making this conversation so much worse. "Such as," he continued, "Apollo and Hermes." He stared at me, now waiting for a response.

"That's not true!" I protested. "Why would you listen to the things Aphrodite says! She does nothing but spread lies and ruin relationships if she thinks either person could do better."

"Or if she believes they deserve worse." He added. "I know all of what she said is not true. That is why I would like you to explain this yourself."

I was much more relieved to hear that he trusted Aphrodite just as little as I did. I began explaining my situation to my husband. I told him how Apollo had been the only friends I could talk to easily while on Earth and I told him how I only just found out about Hermes possibly having feelings for me. "And I told him what I tell myself everyday," I concluded my story, "that I truly love you and no one else understands. As I finished, I took a breath I realized I had been holding since I began speaking.

The look on Hades' face turned from being emotionless to being a look of shock. And I knew why. Never before had I admitted my love to Hades. Never has he heard say _I love you_ all these years I've been with him. I used to despise him, and he probably assumed I still did in some way or another. But if that were true, then why would he be concerned if I loved another man? That I didn't know.

Hades still did not speak. His eyes never left the path of mine and I noticed that they were no longer cold. Simply telling my husband that I loved him was all the reassurance that he needed. Then, he stood up. Hades began walking slowly towards me. When we were only inches apart, he stopped and looked down at me. He made one swift movement, putting his arms around me and pulling me close. And for the first time ever, Hades hugged me.

* * *

I never wanted the embrace to end. Hades eventually pulled away and held my shoulders half an arms length away. He looked me in the eyes and smiled softly. I always loved seeing his smiles.

"Persephone," he began speaking, saying my name much more gently than before, "I just want you to know, I never doubted your faith. Not for a single second."

I stared at him. "Then why did you look so upset?"

"I was simply confused. I never know if I should trust the things Aphrodite says. I wanted to hear what you had to say." He continued looking into my eyes until there was shouting that could be heard right outside the door.

"Lady Demeter!" A woman's voice shouted faintly. "You cannot go in there!"

Suddenly the doors flew open and Hades jerked away from me, glaring at the two women at the door way.

"Hades!" My mothers voice shouted. "What have you done to my daughter!?"

"How dare you come in here unannounced!?" My husband bellowed back.

"Forgive me my lords," Hectate, one of Hades' most loyal servants spoke, "I tried, but could not stop her."

Hades put up a hand, signaling that she was not at fault, and dismissed her. "Now, I will ask again. Why is it you show your face in my realm?" He wasn't shouting any more, but he was still quite obviously angry.

"You!" Demeter pointed a finger at Hades. "You kidnapped my daughter once again!"

"It is not my fault you care so little about your child that you don't even noticed when she was missing." This silenced my mother, but only for a little bit.

"I care plenty for her!" This was turning into a shouting match, one of Demeter's specialties.

"No one came to help me." I started to speak, but my husband continued on my behalf.

"This beautiful young lady sat in the middle of nowhere all day, waiting for someone to find her. And who would have guessed that I would be so lucky as to find her first?" Demeter glared at him, but stayed quiet.

"I came here on my own." I explained. "I wish to stay down here. All year. Forever." I honestly had no clue as to what I was saying. I knew it wasn't wise. Both my mother and Hades stared at me in shock. Then my mother's face was even more shocked when she saw the look of shock on Hades' face.

"You did not ask this of her?" Demeter asked Hades.

"No." He replied.

"She is just a child you know-"

"I am not!" I interrupted.

My mother ignored me. "She will do whatever you ask of her."

Hades sighed and looked at me. "You cannot stay her my queen."

"But you asked me to come here with you!" I protested.

"Yes, but not to stay." My mother was completely confused by now.

"My lords, the messenger god Hermes is here to speak with you." Hectate said while waking through the doors. "All of you." She looked at my mother too.

"Send him away." Hades said.

"I cannot. He says he will not leave. An important message from your brother, Lord Hades, is what he carries with him."

Hades scowled but told Hectate to bring him in.

"This had better be as important as you say it is! I will not deal with those who waste my time!" Hades shouted.

"Like my mother…" I said under my breath, but still got a glad from Demeter.

"I can't be the judge of that." Hermes said, making eye contact with everyone but me. "Your brother requests, _requires_, your presence on Mount Olympus immediately. He says to bring the Lady Demeter with you, but to leave Persephone here." I noticed how he hadn't said "Lady Persephone." That hurt me slightly.

"You want me to leave my daughter here!?" Demeter cried out.

"Hectate will keep a good eye on her." He said to his sister, the turned to his servant. "Do not allow Charon to sail her across the River Styx."

"Yes my lord." The goddess gave a bow then added, "What if the lady demands it of me?"

"Do not take the order." He said as he walked out with Demeter and Hermes. "I will be back shortly, my queen. Try not to cause any trouble."

I smiled at that and waved to my husband. "I can't promise anything." I said, "I will see you soon." And he left me alone in the Underworld with only Hectate and the souls of those already dead.

* * *

"What do you suppose father wanted to speak with them about?" I asked Hectate. I had been sitting around the throne room for hours, my husband's servant faithfully standing at my side.

"I cannot say." She told me. "But I am sure it has much to do with you and the Lord Hades."

"Have you ever been to the upper world?" I asked at random.

"No my lady. Only as far as the River Styx will go. But only if it is urgent I speak with Charon."

"Never been to the upper world…" I said quietly.

"Lady Persephone," Hectate began, "May I give you some advice." I nodded my head. "If you stay in the Underworld with Hades, you will soon forget what Earth is like. The only flowers you will see are those of the dark. And the closest thing to the sky is the dark ceiling above your head."

I thought about that for a while. "What keeps you down here?" I asked her. The most I knew about Hectate was that she served Hades faithfully.

"I am sworn to serve my lord for eternity, or until I am needed no longer. My loyalty to your husband is what has tied me to the dark. But, there is no age around you. You are not chained to these walls. You have the freedom to come and go each year, and you take it for granite." Hectate looked over me and bowed slightly. "Forgive me for what I have just said."

"But you're right." I said, thinking out loud. "I couldn't stand living in the dark my entire life. But, I hate being around my mother and the rest of the gods on Olympus. They make me feel like nothing."

"I am not trying to convince you either way. I hope, my lady, that you do what you think is best for _you_." I looked over at Hectate and thanked her for her advice. Only seconds after, did the doors fly open. I was quite surprised that the walls had never been damaged from the constant impact of those doors slamming open.

"Lord Hades has returned." Hectate told me.

Demeter was the first one in, followed by my husband yelling at her.

My mother walked over to me, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me out of my throne. "Persephone, come with me. We're going home!" I stared at my mother and finally decided what I wanted.

I pulled my wrist away from my mother's grasp. "No!" I yelled, "I am home!"

My mother stopped walking and Hades' stomping around stopped. "What?" My mother whispered angry and confused.

"I'm staying here." I explained. "I'm staying with Hades. He's the only person who has ever made me feel important and loved. And he is the only person I could ever love. I can deal with the dark if it means I get to stay with him." I could tell I had hurt my mother, but at that point I didn't care.

"Fine then." Demeter said, holding back her sobs. "Just don't come running back to me when you realize how awful this choice is." Then she turned and calmly walked away.

My husband spoke, "Persephone-"

"I made the right choice," I told him, "This is what I want."

Hades smiled slightly.

"If you wish, I could leave the room, my lords." Hectate spoke. I had forgotten she was there.

"If you don't mind," Hades said to her.

"Of course," she said, and she left.

"Maybe our conversation won't be interrupted this time." Hades said jokingly, which he did do sometimes.

"Hopefully," I said.

Hades kissed my forehead gently then looked me in the eyes.

"What did my father wish to speak about?" I asked him.

"He told me I could not keep you down here."

"You disobeyed him?"

"No. _I_ didn't keep you down here. You decided yourself that you wanted to stay."

I smiled at him and we shared the rest of our evening conversing with each other.


	9. Chapter 9

~≈~≈IX≈~≈~

It had been two weeks since my decision to stay with Hades. My husband and I had both assumed everything was fine on Earth, only because Hermes never showed up with a message. I was starting to feel a little lonely though. There weren't any colorful flowers or clear, blue rivers by grassy lands. It was just darkness. I can't say I hated it. I really didn't. But, the nature around me made me feel like I wasn't always alone.

I had been sitting on the ground in front of one of my many pomegranate trees. I was currently picking seeds out of the second half of a pomegranate, seeing as how I had already eaten the first half. I didn't exactly know what I was thinking, but I could tell many things were going through my mind. I was wondering why my mother didn't send any messages and why Hermes hadn't come to see me. Maybe Hermes hated me now for being in love with Hades, and my mother hated me for staying with him. I thought about inviting my mother down here sometime, just for a visit. It might not be as bad of an idea as it sounded. Actually, it was an awful idea.

In the middle of my thoughts, I was interrupted by a woman's voice. "I thought I might find you here Lady Persephone."

I turned around to face the speaker, "Did you need something, Hecate?"

"Lady Persephone, are you alright? You haven't been quite yourself lately."

I sighed. "Do you know when my husband will be back?" I asked her. Hades had gone to Mount Olympus to speak with Demeter and Zeus, hoping to sort everything out. I had wanted to go along with him, but he told me to stay here. Hades had been gone for three days now.

"I do not." Hecate answered my question.

I turned back around to face my pomegranate tree and looked up at the beautiful fruits growing from it. "Will you notify me when he does?"

"Of course my lady."

"could you leave me? I wish to be alone right now." I asked Hecate in the most polite way I could.

"Yes my lady." Hecate said and walked away.

I sighed. I really hope no one hated me for staying in the Underworld. I could only imagine how much everyone on Olympus was yelling at Hades for keeping me down here. I bet they weren't even giving him a chance to speak. I was sure my mother and Zeus were both trying to see who could yell at him the most and the loudest. Athena was probably trying to calm everyone down with the help of Artemis while Aphrodite stood off to the side and watched in amusement. Apollo and Hermes probably weren't making it easy on my husband either. And I could only imagine Hera yelling at her husband while he yelled at mine. And Ares, he was probably trying to turn the whole thong into a war. Typical. The gods on Olympus were so predictable, except for a small few, such as Hephaestus and Poseidon. Actually, my uncle was predictable, but not in situations such as these. I sighed again. How much longer would Hades be gone?

I stood up, bored of watching my motionless tree. I set the now devoured pomegranate half next to the other one at the base of the tree. I decided to take a walk around. Perhaps I could find something that could take my mind off of my loneliness.

* * *

I walked around the Underworld, walking past the Elysian Fields and the Fields of Punishment. The souls of the dead cried out to me, asking permission to return to the upper-world. They all knew I was the more merciful of their two lords. Although, I knew better than to allow them to leave.

A few minutes later I was back in Hades' palace. The walk hadn't exactly cheered me up. I walked to the throne room where I saw a man standing in front of the doors. It was Thanatos, know as Death to the mortals on Earth.

"Hello Thanatos." I greeted him.

"Lady Persephone, I was told be Hecate to wait here until you returned." Thanatos spoke. His voice was always cold, not in a mean way, but in a way that reminded one of the souls trapped beneath the world. He wasn't an evil being though, simply a god in control of balancing the number of lives on Earth. I still didn't know if it was he or the three Fates who decided the end of a mortal's life.

"Did you need something from me?" I asked him politely.

"No, my lady," he said, "but I do need to speak with your husband about an important matter. Has he come back from Olympus yet?"

I was slightly disappointed when Thanatos didn't need to speak with me, and I was reminded more of Hades' absence. "No," I replied, "He has not returned yet. I told Hecate to notify me as soon as he does. But perhaps I could help with your troubles." I offered. I didn't like not know things. I guess I was similar to Pandora, curious about everything.

"My apologies, my lady, but I cannot allow you to have this information."

I felt slightly offended by that. "And why not?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

Luckily for Thanatos, we were interrupted by Hecate walking down the corridor. She bowed as she stopped next to me. "Lady Persephone," she spoke, "Charon has informed me that Hades has returned."

I couldn't help but smile as I ran past her and away from Thanatos. Finally he had come back. I ran outside of the palace and waited by the entrance for his arrival.

* * *

When Hades walked up to the palace entrance, I greeted him with a smile. Instead of greeting me in return, he simply walked past me and ignored me. I was shocked by this. Even if he was in a sour mood, he would usually be cheered up just by seeing my face.

I followed my husband quickly without saying a word. He walked straight back to the throne room.

"Lord Hades, you have return-" Hecate was cut off as Hades ignored her as well.

When we reached the end of the corridor, Thanatos was still there. "Lord Hades, I have a very important matter to discuss-"

"Not now!" Hades spoke loudly, but didn't shout. "If it as important as you say, come back later to speak."

Thanatos bowed and walked off. As he did, Hades opened the doors to the throne room and walked in. I followed behind him like a duckling follows her mother.

Hades walked up to his throne and sat down, looking at me for the first time since his return. He sighed. "My dear-"

"Am I not allowed to stay with you? Is that why you would not speak to me?" I interrupted him, but he shook his head.

"My I speak?" He asked me calmly.

"Of course." I said to him.

Hades motioned for me to take a seat on my throne, so I did. Then, he began to speak again. "My dear queen, you have been given permission to stay with me, however…" He trailed off. I could tell he was having a hard time finding the right words to describe the situation. "Well, there really is nothing more than that." He looked at me.

"What?" I asked. "It took three days for my father to decide only that?"

"It's difficult to make an easy decision when no one can hear over everyone else's shouts." So I was right about the yelling and shouting. "But that wasn't the only decision that had been made."

"What else could there be?" I asked him.

Hades din't seem to want to speak, but he did. "Zeus has also decided that you may only stay with me on one condition."

"What might that be?"

"You may never visit the upper-world again. You must remain down here, much like the souls of the dead do."

I stared at him with wide eyes. "What happens if I leave?" I asked, slightly frightened about the answer.

He paused for a moment and then replied. "You will be made mortal."


	10. Chapter 10

~≈~≈X≈~≈~

I couldn't sleep that night. The things Hades had told me were worrying me to no end. I had only one week to decide whether I wanted to stay with Hades for the winter and be with my mother the rest of the year, like it always had been, or if I wanted to stay with Hades forever and never be allowed to return to Earth without being made mortal. How could I have possibly fallen asleep with so much on my mind?

Instead of sleeping, I stayed in my garden that night. It always calmed me down to be around flowers, even the dark, almost lifeless ones in the Underworld. The flowers in the Underworld were beautiful, don't get me wrong, but they weren't as full of life as the ones on Earth. I walked up to my pomegranate tree and picked a ripe fruit off one of the low branches. That was another thing that relaxed me: eating the seeds of a pomegranate.

I sighed. What was I going to do about this? I couldn't even _visit_ Earth without being turned mortal. I suppose it was fair though… I chose to stay in the Underworld.

"Having trouble sleeping?" my husband's voice spoke from behind me.

I nodded.

"May I sit down?" He asked me.

I gave a very small smile. "Of course. You don't need to ask."

"I didn't know if you wanted to be alone or not." He replied.

Suddenly, I remembered why I decided to stay. Hades was so sweet and kind towards me, he made me forget everything. I didn't need the sunlight or the colorful flowers as long as I had him with me.

"Have you come any closer to a decision, my dear?" He looked at me, no trace of emotion on his face.

"I… I think I know what to do, but only if you will allow it." I said to him. His features turned slightly sad.

"I will allow whatever you decide."

I smiled. "I'm staying down here with you."

Hades looked relieved. He put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. We sat like that for a while until I eventually fell asleep in his embrace.

* * *

I woke up the next morning (knowing it was morning simply because my sleep schedule rarely changes when it comes to waking up) and noticed my husband was gone. I was laying on the ground in front of my garden, alone. But I didn't have a headache or any sore bones, so I knew Hades was careful in laying me down.

I got up and wandered into the throne room, where my husband was still out of sight. I asked around, hoping to find where he was, but to no avail.

When Hecate found me, she informed me that my husband had gone to Olympus to inform Zeus and Demeter of my decision. I could only imagine the argument they would have. Mostly my mother yelling _"You took my daughter away from me, you good-for-nothing creep!"_ and my father replying with words meant to calm my mother down, when they only made her angrier.

I laughed to myself. I suddenly just realized how amusing fights were to watch within this family of immortals.

It wasn't easy to keep that cheerful mood. I wanted to see my husband. I sighed and looked up. I forgot, there were no clouds to watch.

I sat down on the floor and began crying. I missed the upper-world so much. I missed my mother and the way she was over-protective of me. I wished I could see the sunlight from down here. Why did I decide to stay. Because I was in love? What an awful reason! I wouldn't allow Aphrodite's _love powers_ control my decisions! But, here I was, stuck in the Underworld forever because I wanted to stay with the one I loved.

"You win." I said out loud, admitting defeat to my only enemy (besides Ares, but no one really likes him anyways). I could've sworn I heard laughing. Aphrodite was taunting me. She was probably bragging about my defeat right now.

I wiped away my tears. There was no use crying about it. What's done is done. After all, I'm with the one man I love, right? It wasn't all bad.

"Lady Demeter, Please! You cannot keep barging in there unannounced! You must speak to me first!" Hecate's voice could be heard from outside the throne room. Was my mother really here?

Sure enough, the doors slammed open, still not causing a dent in the wall. There was my mother, running towards me with her arms open. She gave me a tight hug. "Oh, Persephone! My dear, lovely Persephone!" Demeter cried out, not loosening her hold on me. "This is the last I will ever get to see you! Oh, Persephone dear!"

My mother would not let go of me. I thought I should try to calm her down. "Mother, you may visit if you like. I can call on Hermes to give you an invitation and you can come see me."

She backed away from me, holding my shoulders as she looked me in the eye. "Would that awful Hades allow it?"

"I'm sure he will." I replied.

"Well," she said, mostly to herself, "He did allow me to come down here to see you."

"If you had told me that, I would have allowed your entry, Lady Demeter." Hecate spoke up.

"Hecate," a male's voice now entered the conversation, "Do not pester her. She is losing her daughter after all."

Demeter and I both looked over at Hades, who had a blank expression on his face.

"Why do you suddenly care so much?" My mother asked him, "You were always so awful before."

"You can't know me until you take the time to try, my dear Demeter." Hades said calmly. I laughed silently at my mother's expression, a look of shock and sudden admiration.

My mother smiled. "Well I suppose it's better late than never." She turned back to me. "Now Persephone, dear," she said, "Do me a favor."

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Whatever you do, _do not_ go into the upper-world. If you do, then I will truly lose you forever."

My mother gave me one last hug, glared at Hades for a bit, then did something completely unexpected. She gave Hades one of those motherly hugs she gives me, whispered something to him, then left as soon as my husband nodded in agreement to what she had told him.

I smiled at my husband.

"What?" He asked me.

"She hugged you." I said with a small laugh.

"I'm trying to forget."

I laughed louder. "It may be the only time she actually likes you."

"Like I said, I'm trying to forget." Hades looked at me as I laughed more. I could tell he was truly glad that my mother finally accepted him.


End file.
